Silver Memory
by Bobby Tony
Summary: Peace, for once seemed within reach for the group that once saved the dying planet. 6 months after the Geostigma events and 8 before Deepgrounds attack, they are dragged within the fray as a new force threatens the planet, but what could it be...? R&R plz
1. Dreams

(One year after the Geostigma events, peace has been restored to the planet. The group stayed in Edge for some time, but soon went their seperate ways. Cid has gone back to his hometown of Rocket Town to look into space technology, Yuffie now leads a team of experts in search of new minerals related to Matera being discovered through out the planet. Barret continues his search of oil fields, but with Marlene by his side. He still visits the bar every month. Vincent has gone in seclusion on an island to the south, Cait Sith/Reeve is looking to rebuild the Shinra Building into the Midgar Restoration Center, and later into the Midgar City Hall. Tifa is now a martial arts trainer for children and also works to find them new homes. Red XIII is the new elder of Cosmo Canyon and studies the planets words just as his grandfather did. Cloud works as a mercenary again, taking on jobs in Edge. Most of his jobs are monster exterminations just on the outskirts of the city. Denzel has secluded himself from many of the other kids, even Marlene)

**Installment 1: Dreams**

The streets of Edge were bare, not a body was seen wandering throughout the god forsaken city. Denzel peered out of the window in his bedroom. The wind rattled the shutters and stars glittered the sky. Tifa stepped into the doorway of his room.

"Denzel, you should really get some rest. It's midnight," she suggested. 

Denzel turned toward her and nodded heading toward his bed, she walked away into a different room. Denzel reached for the blanket but another voice called to him. He turned back toward the window, he slowly pushed it open and peered down the street again. Not a soul was in sight. The voice still called, he stepped out onto the railing and jumped onto a small table that was placed in front of the bar. He took another look, and the voice called again, he moved into the middle of the street. The voices of children playing echoed through his ears, his heart was steady. He looked down the street to the the silhouette of a man, whose hair strayed down his back. Denzel simply stared as the man seemed to stare back and reach his hand out. Denzel stepped forward in a coma like state.

A large broad man ran out and scooped up Denzel and carried him quickly back into the bar. Denzels eyes were wide and dialated as if he had seen a ghost.

"One Wing..." Denzel muttered as he curled himself in the large mans arms. Tifa came rushing down the stairs in a long white night robe.

"Bruno...thanks," she said as they set him upon a sofa. She put her hand on his shoulders, "Denzel" she called for an answer. Denzel looked deep within her eyes, "The Angel," he then passed out. Tifa sighed and turned to Bruno, "I hope Cloud gets back soon,"...


	2. The Hidden Consciousness

**Installment 2: The Hidden Consciousness**

The sun was shining bright, the very opposite of the deteriorating soil surrounding Midgar. Cloud leaned against his bike as he flipped off the cap of his drink. Construction workers and Geo-Scientist were working to restore the land, by digging and studying the earth.

"Hey, mercenary! Why don't you use some materia to help move the earth around here!" a worker manning a crane yelled down as he slammed the large tool into the ground. Cloud was unflinching to this and simply sipped at his drink, "That's not what I'm here to do," he said calmly, "...my job is to protect you from monsters, and I don't see any monsters," he glared off into the distance.

The worker leaned out of the window of his machine, "I'll...uh...pay ya extra!"

"Hey!" a scientist yelled, "Stop pestering the merc! Now get back to work!" the scientist had long black hair pulled back in two pony tails running down his back, "There is something here, something big. We have no time for games," he stepped into a large portable. Cloud looked off into the distance.  
"Ahhh! Monster!" workers started running past Cloud; he glared at the beast as he took his giant sword in hand.

"Behemoth, they're not common in these parts," he said to himself. The scientist from before turned toward him, "Do not damage any of the equipment!"  
"Whatever, you'd better go before you get hurt," Cloud held his blade at an angle as the beast stomped large foot prints into the hard decayed earth. Cloud leapt into the air lunging at the beast head but was deflected by its vicious jaws. Cloud bounced back to a slide as the Behemoth made two attempts with its claws. Cloud jumped back dodging an attack, then swiftly parrying the blow slicing straight through its claws. It let out an ear piercing screech then took a lunge with its jaws at Cloud. He jumped back then leapt onto its head, the Behemoth stood to its full height of two stories on its hind legs. Cloud raised his blade above the beasts head, and without hesitance drove the large deadly blade into its skull. With another cry it fell onto its back creating a large crack in the distorted ground. Cloud fell off the beasts head and rolled near a group of machinery. The workers and scientists were watching from a distance, they approached with caution, but soon halted as the crack from the Behemoth spread across the soil to create a gaping hole. The beast fell through into small river of green water, "...Lifestream," the head scientist muttered. The gaping hole revealed a pathway of caverns lit by glowing crystals in the walls. Cloud pulled out his cell phone, "Yuffies gonna love this..."


	3. Ninja's Prospect

**Installment 3: Ninja's Prospect**

"Neo-Materia," the scientist was studying the glowing crystals embedding into the cavern walls, "The knowledge and wisdom of the ancients is held in materia, but these do not hold the knowledge of the Cetra. Instead they hold the force of Jenova. No, of the calamity that fell from the sky. Jenova is only the name given to it by Professor Gast. Old fool..." he reached to touch the bright crystal. It shined brighter than original materia, and had mixtures of different colors and shades to it. He reached for a green magic materia with red stripes running through it.

"Dr. Makira... they're ready," an assistant addressed. The Dr. turned and nodded his head with a devilish smirk across his face. The assistant turned and signaled the workers.

Cloud was leaning against a wall with his arms folded as workers scurried about with tools in hand. Lights were already strung up around the twisting caverns. Workers quickly surrounded the body of the Behemoth that lay in the middle of the bright green river. The river was lined with blood from the beasts' skull, giving off a light red glow. They soon strapped the body into a crane, but were not able to act as the body started to resonate with the glow of the stream. In flash the body scattered into particles of light and was absorbed into the stream as if it were feeding it.

Dr. Makira smirked and started heading to an elevator lift. The workers were left puzzled and confused without an idea of what to do next. Followed by two assistants dressed in pure white lab coats he approached Cloud.

"Mercenary," he addressed; Cloud looked up at him with bored and calm look.

"You may take your leave; Shinra is sending soldiers in your place. The foreman above has your payment."

Cloud walked by without saying a word, but was stopped when the Dr. spoke to him again, "And mercenary one last thing..."

"Please, just Cloud?"

Dr. Makira smirked, "Cloud, tell Tifa to stay close to Denzel. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we?" Cloud simply stared for a moment, and then walked off into the lift. He reached the ground above taking notice to a young black haired girl with a large shuriken at her hip. She turned and waved with great excitement. A grin managed to escape his cold demeanor as Cloud noticed her bright smile.

"Cloud! I got your message! Barret dropped me off a couple of minutes ago!" she wrapped her arms around his broad yet small shoulders. He pushed her off gently looking into her smile with a cold response, "Where's he at now?"

"He headed into town with Marlene," she pointed to a trail of tire tracks, "but, I didn't come here to talk about Barret." she slipped on a pair of goggles, "What'd you find?"

"New materia, I'm sure you'll like it." Cloud looked around, "Where's that team of Geo-Scientists you had with you,"

"They stayed behind in the Mythril Cave to continue research down there. Besides this is all me..." she started heading toward the gaping hole as Cloud turned toward the foreman.

"My payment," Cloud held out his hand. The foreman looked up from a sheet of paper, "Damn merc," he slammed the money into Clouds hand, "1200 gil, now get lost," the foreman walked off. Cloud walked to his bike, he looked up into the sky. The sun was beaming down, Cloud took a deep breath, "It'll be good to be home for awhile"


	4. Mark of The Beast

**Installment 4: Mark of the Beast**

Marlene was placed upon the couch in the 7th Heaven Bar watching T.V.

"You too can take to the skies in one of Cids' Bronco Buckin' Airships!" the T.V. blared.

"Look, Uncle Cid's on T.V.!" Marlene shouted with glee, Barret turned from the bar with his drink in his hand, "So that ol' fool went along with the deal," he took a quick shot of his beer. Tifa walked by and set down a large plate of food on the main table, "Seems like it," she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, "Denzel! Marlene's home, come down and say hi!" she called, but there was no response. The only thing they could hear was the sound of a slight clicking.

Barret sighed, "I'll get 'im," he nodded towards Tifa and headed up the stairs, his large boots echoing throughout the wooden floor. "Yo! Denzel! We're back, found a new field!" still no responses came, only a small clicking noise pierced Barrets ears, "Denzel?" he stood at the doorway, Denzel was posted at the window with his shirt removed. A small knife was in his hand, he was tapping it against his silver plated belt. He turned slowly toward Barret revealing two deeps red scars against his chest. Barret rushed and knelt down next to Denzel, "Did you do this!" Barret inquired.

Denzel made no movement; he simply stared into Barret's rambunctious eyes. There was no blood dripping from these scars they only made a faint glow of red in them. Barret reached to touch the wounds but Denzel grabbed his metallic arm holding it away with great force. Showing no emotion or expression in his face he stared at Barret with his deep green eyes, Barret soon started to pull his hand away, but Denzels force wouldn't give. Once Denzel released his grip Barret fell to the floor, he examined his metallic hand. Indents were left around the wrist piece, "Denzel..."

Denzel made a sly smirk as he fell to his knees passing out.

(A half-hour later)

Tifa stood at the main door as Cloud pulled up on his motorcycle. He walked up the wooden steps and approached Tifa, "I got your call, what'd he say?"

Tifa took a deep sigh and lead him into the bar toward the stairs, "He said, he wanted to see if he could bleed,"

"And did he?" Cloud looked at her as they approached his room. She swallowed and shook her head. Barret, Marlene, and the man from before, Bruno, all sat in the room as Denzel lay in the bed with bandages wrapped around his chest. Cloud slowly stepped to the bed while Tifa stood back with her arms folded.

"You ok?" Cloud asked calmly. Everyone in the room stood up and left. Marlene took one last look at Denzel before leaving the room, the look was not returned. She closed the door behind her. Denzel nodded and sat up, looking away toward the window, "You know, I've never seen my blood. I only have dreams about it,"

"Someone once told me that...someone I used to hate," Cloud flipped a chair  
around and sat in it backwards, leaning against it, "But he's a memory  
now."

Denzel turned his head slowly looking at Cloud, "No, he's not..."


	5. Avalanche

**Installment 5: Avalanche**

The bar was silent, it was filled with a cold eerie air. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Barret configuring his mechanical arm. Footsteps echoed from the staircase as Cloud came down. Tifa jumped up and approached him, "What happened?" Cloud looked off going into thought.

Denzel looked at Cloud peering straight into his glowing blue eyes, "No...he's not..." Cloud glared at Denzel, his eyes pulsating green, "She speaks to me through my dreams..." Denzel said looking away toward the window.

"Who's...she?" Cloud asked still staring. Denzel seemed deep in thought while he was talking, "Mother. She often calls me her Angel. She said I've been blessed. That I couldn't feel pain or agony. That's why I had to see if I could bleed, since he never did." Denzel looked back at Cloud placing his hand upon his wounded chest, "Until he met you." "Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD!" Tifa was calling his name snapping him out of the flashback, "What happened? What'd he say?" Tifa asked. Cloud moved toward the bar, Bruno was placed behind it cleaning shot glasses, "Maybe Sephiroths consciousness is trying to get through by using Denzel as a vessel. Denzel knows about Jenova and the calamity." Bruno slid Cloud a drink, "He sounds like Kadaj, talking about Mother and all that," Cloud took a small sip of his drink

Barret stood up ruggedly from his seat, "Well, if Sephiroth does come back," his metallic hand expanded into the large machine gun arm, "we'll just take 'em out," he looked at Tifa.

"I don't know, why Denzel?" Tifa asked. "That's what I don't get, " Cloud responded, "Maybe Red XIII knows something. We can call Cid..." he was soon interrupted by the loud ringing of Clouds cell phone, "Hello?"

"Cloud!" the voice yelled with a static to it, "this...is...Yu..ffie," machine guns blared in the background. "Dr...Ma...kira...ba..ck...H...j...o" the message was broken up and had lost signal.

"Yuffie!" Cloud was yelling into the phone, he flipped it shut and started heading to the door, clenching his teeth, "I'll be back, call Cid. Tell him to give you a ride down to Cosmo Canyon," Cloud reached for the door.

"Wait up Spiky!" Barret started walking towards Marlene, "Stay with Denzel, he's lost and may need guidance," she wrapped her arms around him, "Be safe Daddy," they nodded at each other and Barret walked back toward Cloud and they slapped palms, "Looks like Avalanche is makin' a come back," they stepped out side followed by the other three. Cloud looked at his bike then back at Barret, "Umm...sorry big guy, but um... I don't think this thing will fit the both of us," Barret smirked, "Follow me," he then lead him to a large garage door on the side of the bar, as it lifted up it revealed a much larger gray and black version of Clouds motorcycle, "You're not the only one that gets to travel in style," they mounted up. Barret looked back at Tifa, "Be sure to call Cid, and take care of Marlene," she nodded and the two revved up their engines and took off down the road, but just as they left a white limo pulled up in front of the bar. The back windows rolled down to reveal a familiar face.

Tifa nodded and folded her arms, "Mr. President..."


	6. The Red Carpet

**Installment 6: The Red Carpet**

The Shinra President sat upon the couch of the bar sipping at a small cup of tea, "It's nice to be able to sit down and have a nice cup of tea with friends, isn't it?" he said with sly grin. Tifa stood opposite of him, the only thing separating him and her was a small coffee table, "Friends? You tried to have us executed. I thought we were enemies, and after Diamond Weapon attacked, I thought you'd be dead," Tifa said with her arms folded.

"Eloquence before arrogance, my beauty," he sat the small cup upon the table, "I never did tell you how I survived did I?" he stood up with his arms behind his back, Marlene was standing behind Tifa gripping her leather belt. Bruno was watching Rufus out of the corner of his eye as he wiped down the shot glasses. The President started pacing towards the bar and back towards Tifa.

"When the building exploded, I jumped out of the window and grabbed onto a loose shaft, my left arm was broken and I had cracked two ribs. I scaled down the building, and made my way into a small air vent. I crawled through the vent on the brink of death from blood loss, when I fell into a shower in the work out area, and that's where Reno and Rude found me," Rufus took a deep breath, "It's hard to believe, Shinra's taken a turn for the good. Now looking to restore Midgar to it's former glory."

Tifa unfolded her arms, "Cloud already told me..." she was interrupted by the sound of Denzel coming down the steps. Everyone focused their attention upon him. He was donned in a black vest which covered his scars, "I know you..." Denzel looked at the President, "You're the one that feeds his anger, he despises you and the Shinra,"

The President stepped toward Denzel, "And who might that be? Seph..." but Denzel cut him off before he could finish, "No...his father"

(Meanwhile)Cloud and Barret pulled up to the lonely excavation site. The site was bare, and cold like a grave yard. The machinery seemed untouched. Cloud opened the sides of his bike and removed three large blades placing them upon his back.

"This is suppose to be an excavation site? Seems more like a grave yard," Barret said as they approached the large crater. Pools of blood were spilled across the ground, in the distance Cloud could see the foreman's body riddled with bullets, "It's a massacre," he stopped and studied the fresh pools of blood.

"Cloud! Check this out!" Barret was peering down into the gaping hole. Bodies littered the inside of the large cavern, the once green lifestream was tainted red. Cloud looked down into the cavern, and back at Barret.

Rufus stared deeply at Denzel, "Where's Cloud?" he moved his body toward Tifa. "Something happened at Dr. Makira's excavation site, and he went to go help. Why?"

"Dr. Makira has asked us to fund his project, but we disagreed. He then left the company and hired workers with his remaining amount of money," the President walked to a stool and sat down.

"But I thought you sent him soldiers as protection?"

The President's face was filled with concern and worry, as he looked toward Tifa the truth transferred without words...

Cloud and Barret looked around the cavern of blood and death. Bullet shells were scattered all around the ground, the lifestream no longer gave the cavern a glow of bright green light instead the cavern held a dark red aura. Bodies of workers and soldiers filled the cavern, the smell of blood and death brushed seductively at their noses. "Yuffie was here?" Barret asked. Cloud nodded, "The Neo-Materia is gone," he touched the stone wall, all that was left of the materia were small round hollows. "Cloud! Look!" Barret called, he was looking into a hall which resonated with the same glow of the lifestream.

As they entered Cloud could feel his stomach sink, "I've got a bad feeling, like when we were in The Forgotten City." Barret looked at him for a moment and they pressed on. Soon the figure of man had come into vision, they could also see the source of the light. "Dr. Makira..." he was standing with arms in air, the crystal holding within it the shape of a man. Clouds eyes grew wide.

"Yuffie!" Barret ran to side of the circular room where Yuffie had been placed against the wall. Blood trailed from the side of her mouth, she had a series of wounds across her body. Barret knelt down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"The soldiers...the..they wiped out...everyone," she was holding her side, "then...he killed...th..them..with the...materia...uuggh," she let out a slow moan. Clouds attention was focused on Makira and the large crystal cocoon.

"It's almost time Cloud, the guest of honor is almost here." he looked back at Cloud with the corner of his eye, "I see you've laid the red carpet out," Cloud responded. Makira grinned and began chuckling calmly. Cloud clenched his teeth, his eyes glowing in the light from the crystal, he drew his blade, "Is this what you were excavating!" he gripped the blade tightly. Makira smirked and brought his hands back down to his side, "What else would I be looking for?" he pushed his glasses up as he turned toward Cloud.

The crystal started to glow brighter, it began to form a large crack traveling to the top allowing a great force of steam and air to escape. Cloud rushed Makira, but his efforts were useless as his blade was parried by a white barrier. Makira smirked and chuckled at Cloud's feeble attempts, "It's no use, just sit back and watch. I guarantee, mercenary, you will be amazed," his voice giving off a devilish sound. Makira turned back toward the crystal, the grin on his face growing as the cocoon radiated brighter. He once again raised his arms in the air in welcome to forth coming of the being inside the cocoon. The crystal soon split into two pieces, and the man inside gently floated to the ground. His build was solid, black hair traveled down his back, he took deep breaths allowing his shoulders to move back and forth like a wild animal in the brush.

Cloud gripped his mighty sword, and clenched his teeth, "Hojo..."


	7. Return to Knowledge

**Installment 7: Return to Knowledge**

Cloud gripped his mighty blade, "Hojo..."

Makira took a step closer to the man whom emerged from the crystal, his large lab coat swaying against the ground, "The mad scientist rises once again," he threw a large black cloth over the mans bare body, "Hojo..." Makira knelt closely to the mans kneeling figure. He held his  
hand out.

"He... infused... the neo...materia," Yuffie talked in between breaths, "...into Hojo's body," Barret slowly picked her up in his arms, "Cloud! Whats our move?" Barret called over to him, watching Makira and the newly emerged being. Cloud swallowed and lowered his sword, "Get Yuffie out of here! We'll meet up at Cosmo Canyon,"

Barret started running down the exit, "Roger Spikey!" Yuffie started kicking and wriggling, "No!! We can't leave Cloud alone!" she flung herself on Barret's shoulder. He shook his head, "Sorry girl, you're in no shape to fight. What Spikey says goes."

Yuffies screaming echoed down the long dark tunnel, the glow from the crystal cocoon died down. An evil grin crept across Hojo's face, he looked up and reached toward Makira's hand. Makira's face was glowing with anticipation, but soon turned to horror when Hojo's hand took hold  
of Makira's neck. Gasping for air Makira's body slowly lifted into the air, his glasses falling onto the floor, knocking a lens out of place. "Urg...wh..what is...this?" Makira's words slowly slipped between his lips. The mad scientist pushed his hair out of his eyes, "My knowledge is absolute..." his arm started to radiate with a green aura. Cloud glared, "He looks like Sephiroth..." he thought to himself. Makira was then blasted back into a wall behind Cloud.

Cloud looked at Makira then back at Hojo, he clenched his teeth, "How did you return?" Cloud asked firmly. Hojo smirked and flung the black cloth around his waist it trailed against the ground as he placed his hands behind his back, "Did I not inform you of my Jenova Reunion Theory, my experiment?" Hojo referred to Cloud. Cloud's breathing motion was slow and steady, "I'm not your experiment, I learned the truth two years ago,"

"Then you know about the Sephiroth Genes embedded in your body?" Hojo and Cloud started to pace around the room staring each other down.

"What're you talking about?" Cloud held tightly to the leather gripping of his sword.

"You were the only one who was ever able to harm him, penetrate his flesh. The first to see his blood..." Hojo's glared with a wicked intent in his eyes, the devilish grin on his face sent shivers up and down Clouds back,"...after the events in Mt. Nibel, I injected you with Sephiroth's Genes, I call them Silvre Cells. I took samples from that Buster Sword you used, in hopes of a perfect Sephiroth clone. At the crater two years ago, I thought you were just another failed project, but I was wrong," Hojo's grin soon faded into a simple smirk, "When I was defeated, you allowed me to travel the lifestream. Gain knowledge unsurpassed to any man, even Professor Gast," Hojo paused and faced Cloud.

"Yeah... but that still doesn't explain why you're here," Cloud pointed his sword at him. Hojo looked down and chuckled, "Are you not worried about your past? The wonderful gifts I have given you, you should be thanking me,"  
Cloud looked down in grief, "These are not gifts, they're curses. No matter what I do, I'm always brought back to the battlefield, but..." Cloud looked at Hojo, "...that still doesn't explain why you're here!" his sword was once again facing Hojo.

Hojo looked up then back at Cloud, "The Jenova Cells in my body found each other in the lifestream and joined again, just like my Reunion Theory stated. My consciousness wandered in the stream, gaining knowledge of the Ancients. Soon the cells and my consciousness conceived a body, but something was missing. I had no soul, no spirit," Hojo's eyes glared into Clouds, "Another consciousness lent me their knowledge and helped me conceive a spirit, I'm not sure who it was, but I have an idea. Soon I trapped my self in a mako shell, like my son was 2 years ago in the crater. And voila, a Hojo you have before you," he gave a bow, "You know, we could've probably been partners. If it wasn't for that pitiful escape attempt by your friend, what was his name? Zeik?"

This peaked Clouds anger, "It's Zaacckk!!" he lifted his heavy sword to strike, but it was failed as Hojo caught the edge of the blade in his bare palm, "Hmph... don't push your luck..." with a single hand he flipped the blade from Clouds hand and into his own. He pushed the giant broad sword through Clouds right shoulder. He then followed with a swing of his arm, blasting Cloud back against a wall. Hojo slowly approached, "My experiment, you are his connection. The perfect weapon..." Hojo knelt down until he was face to face with Cloud, "Be sure to take care of Denzel, we wouldn't want happen to him. Now would we?" Hojo started to break out in a cynical laugh that echoed throughout the cavern. His body floated in the air and soon he shot out of the ceiling, creating another crater, then disappearing into the sky.

Cloud looked down at his chest, the blade pierced deep within his flesh. He could see blood trailing down his arm forming a small red pool in his hand, he looked up at the dark cloudy sky and muttered, "Looks like it's gonna rain..."


	8. A Nightmares Beginning

**Installment 8: A Burning Horizon**

The land was barren, dark clouds of fog limited the vision of the small boy meandering through the wasteland. His hair was dark with a small tint of silver, his eyes glowing green like the stream of life. He could barely make out the dirt trail ahead of him. Crimson cliffs and hills surrounded him to his left and right. The voices of children rang though his ears, "Come play... please...play with us," laughter echoed through the land, the small child kept pressing on through the path. A small lake surrounded by a grassy plain soon came into his vision, the silhouettes children were in the grass playing. They turned toward the green eyed child. He smiled as the laughter started to increase, the children all held out their hands in welcome when another voice pierced through his ears..."Denzel, Denzel, Denzel!" Tifa was calling his name, he looked up into her eyes, "I thought I lost you for a minute," she was holding his hand as the Sierra Highwind was gliding smoothly through the gray storm clouds. Cid was standing next to the co-pilot, he looked back at Tifa and Denzel with a slight smirk across his face. He slowly approached them, "I think we should check on our lil' ninja."

They took the elevator the second floor infirmary, Barret was seen standing next to a gurney with a young female attached to a vital machine. She had bandages wrapped around her head and waist, she was breathing steadily out of an oxygen mask. Tifa and Cid approached, "So, how's she doin'?"

Barret looked at them, "Better," he gripped the side of the gurney, "I should've ripped the head off of that snake Hojo when I had the chance," he kicked a chair behind him crushing the side of it. The nurse jumped up, "Hey, keep it down or leave!" they simply looked.

Cid looked up at Barret with concern, "You're sure Hojo is back?"

Barret nodded, "His body was infused with Mako to the highest degree. He looked just...like Sephiroth,"

Tifa shifted as she let go of Denzels hand and folded her arms, "So...what do we do now? Go to Cosmo Canyon or go help Cloud," there was a silence when the ninja in the bed shifted and removed her oxygen mask.

"Go... help Cloud... Hojo is..." she cut herself off. The other three looked at each other, "Well Captain?" Tifa said nudging him with her shoulder. Cid released a large grin across his face, "We're turning this goddamn ship around! The time to fly is nigh!" they then ran back towards the elevator in a excitement and adrenaline.

Small droplets of water landed into the small pool of blood gathered in Clouds hand. He looked into the rain, "Is this how it ends? By my own sword?" he could see a red figure standing upon the overlooking cliff. It leapt down into cavern below and studied the green cocoon which Hojo hibernated in. It then turned it's attention to Cloud and ran over to him kneeling next to him, "Vincent, he's back...Hojo," Cloud muttered. Vincent looked at him and placed his hand on the hilt of Clouds large sword, The First Tsurugi, "This may hurt..." Vincent quickly pulled it from his shoulder and set it on the ground. "I know he has returned, he is my nightmare." Foot steps could be heard running down the tunnel leading to their position, Barret burst through pointing his gun-arm.

Vincent jumped back and put his hand on his shotgun, "You're late," he knelt back down next to Cloud. Barret knelt down also just as Tifa and Cid came through followed by his Highwind team. "Oh my god!" Tifa and Cid knelt down, "Damn boy! Hojo &# you up good!" Barret and Vincent looked at Cid. Cloud looked at Tifa, "Did you take Denzel to Cosmo Canyon?" Tifa shook her head, "We were worried about you."

Cloud pulled himself up using the rocky wall behind him, "I'm alright," Barret pointed at him as a materia piece was inserted in his gun arm. Green light swarmed around Clouds body, the blood had dried up but his wound was still open, "Lets get to Cosmo Canyon,"

(Later)

Cloud was standing over a knocked out Makira in the infirmary of the Highwind, Vincent was standing next to him. His shoulder was stitched and bandaged, "Do you know what he was planning?" Cloud turned to Vincent. Vincent shook his head with his arms folded, "All I know is that he's been studying the Jenova Reunion Theory and its more complicated than we thought. Denzel also has some involvement in the Reunion Theory."

"Denzel?" Cloud was shocked.

"It seems he has connections with the lifestream, and the consciousness of the dead."

"Do you know if he has any connections with Sephiroth?"

Vincent shook his head, "Not that I know of, but it may be possible. Sephiroths will has kept him bonded to this planet. People who die simply don't dissolve into the Lifestream, they go on to the next world. Whether that be heaven or hell I don't know. But I have to ask you a question," Vincent tilted his head toward Cloud. Cloud nodded and Vincent proceeded, "Do you remember that final battle, or.. the battle against Sephiroth when his body transformed with the six wings and the seventh on his arm." Cloud nodded again, "That battle took place inside the entity of Holy. He was near his completed state of becoming the God he was going on about, if we hadn't stopped him when we did... I fear it might've been too late."

The elevator opened and Barret walked out, "Cloud, you'd better come check this out." Cloud looked at Vincent and nodded. Barret and Cloud headed to the cockpit, Cid greeted him and they looked out the large windshields, "Look." Hojo was seen placed on the top of a large mountain with his arms behind his back, he was looking away in the distance of the sky as if he were awaiting their arrival. A black cape was around his waist, accompanied by regulation SOLDIER leather pants. He bore a white lab coat which openly revealed his chest. Cloud's eyes burned with anger, "Land, we'll make a stand here..."


	9. My Precious Experiment

**Installment 9: My Precious Experiment**

The Sierra Highwind could be seen floating above the red rocks of Cosmo Canyon. A young fire colored animal stepped from a hut followed by 3 assistants. "Somethings not right," Red XIII jumped to the top of a wooden hut to the top of cliff. He could see the figure of a man on a cliff opposite of him, the red mountains gave the man a fiery glow.

The Highwind hovered a feet above a red cliff, Cloud and the gang slid down a rope landing opposite of Hojo. They faced him ready for combat. Hojo simply stood with his hands behind his back, looking over Cosmo Canyon. Vincent stepped forward with his shotgun loaded, "Hojo..."

Hojo looked back at him, his black cape blowing in the wind, "Vincent..."

Vincent clenched the gun handle, "Why are you still clinging to this planet?"

Hojo smirked, "...have you seen Lucrecia?" Vincent was surprised, "Lucrecia?!" he cocked his shotgun and took aim for Hojo's head, "What's going on?!"

Barret took a step forward but Cloud stopped him, "This is his fight." Barret looked down at Cloud, "Damn it, when am I gonna get some action!?" his gun arm formed back into his hand.

Hojo started to laugh devilishly, "Do you want to find out? My experiment?"

Vincent leapt into the air getting 3 shots off. Hojo quickly leapt back and rushed Vincent in mid-air. Hojo's arm glowed with a greenish aura, it was interlocked with Vincents claw.

"Don't you wish to see your beloved again?" Hojo taunted. Vincent pushed off and they landed back onto the ground, Vincent pulled 4 shots. Hojo powered up his arm and quickly knocked all four back. Vincent dodged but was caught in the shoulder, he paused for a moment.

t seems this weapon is of no use," the tossed the shot gun to the ground. Hojo smirked, "What? Giving up already? But we have only begun," he stretched his arm shooting 3 spear shaped energy beams into Vincents body. Vincent coughed blood and clenched his teeth.

"He's gonna get killed!" Tifa cried, but Cloud held her back, "No! Let him handle this."

Vincents eyes turned white and his body was beginning to be surrounded by darkness, "My curse shall be your nightmare!" his mouth stretched until it resembled that of a wolf. The darkness enshrouded him, soon it burst revealing a large wolf like beast. Standing on it's hind legs it let out a wild roar. Hojo's smirk grew across his face, "Yeessss!! Use it! The power that I have given you!!" Hojo spread his arms as if he were welcoming Vincents newly formed body. He jumped on all fours and rushed Hojo knocking him back against the ground. He then slashed towards him but Hojo rolled away quickly, as Vincent left claw marks in the dirt and rock. Vincent grabbed Hojo and threw him into the air, then slamming into him shoulder first. He grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the dirt and rock below. Hojo landed on his back watching the deadly beast come straight at him.

He grinned and just as Vincent landed Hojo thrust his hand into his chest. Vincent gasped for air as his body returned to normal, his shirt was removed, revealing most of his face. Deep scars were riddled around his chest and body. Hojo threw him to the side and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. Vincent was unconscious.

Hojo smirked and looked at the rest of the gang, "A minor mistake, now the rest of you. I have no time to deal with you." Hojo opened his palm as it started to glow with a silver aura. A small blade started to appear out of his hand, he grinned with a evil look in his eye, "You should recognize this Cloud!" the blade extended to an abnormal length then producing a hilt, it was the Masamune.

"The Masamune," Clouds eyes grew wide...


End file.
